From the past, image display apparatuses such as a projector are in wide use. For example, an image is displayed by modulating light from a light source by a light modulation device such as a liquid crystal device and projecting the modulated light onto a screen or the like. A mercury lamp, a xenon lamp, an LED (Light Emitting Diode), and LD (Laser Diode), and the like are used as the light source, for example. Of those, solid-state light sources such as an LED and an LD have advantages that since they have long lifetimes, lamp exchanges as in the past are unnecessary, and that they light up immediately after power is turned on.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an image display apparatus including a light source apparatus that emits white light and an image generation system that generates a color image on the basis of the white light. In the light source apparatus, blue laser light is irradiated onto a phosphor, and yellow fluorescence is generated due to excitation. White light is generated as this yellow light and blue laser light that is transmitted through the phosphor are synthesized. In the image generation system, white light is separated into light of 3 colors of RGB, and light is modulated for each color. A color image is generated by synthesizing the modulated light of the respective colors of RGB by a dichroic prism (paragraphs [0046]-[0050] [0123]-[0127], FIGS. 5 and 17, etc. of Patent Literature 1).